Relatively small cars have become increasingly popular, due to road congestion and the maintenance cost of vehicles. In order to save space, the trunks of smaller cars are appreciatively small as well, and furthermore, some such cars have no trunks at all.
A trailer is a well known solution to the object of increasing the carrying ability of a car.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a trailer 90, according to the prior art.
The trailer comprises a platform 94 with two wheels 92. The chassis 93 at the front side thereof outstands from the platform in order to allow a user to connect it to a car hitch (not illustrated in this figure).
US20060228201 is considered by the Applicant as the closest prior art. It discloses a portable cart which has an extendable base to elevate the cart to a proper height in order to mount it in the receiver or a trailer hitch. The extendable base is retracted, pulling up the cart wheels. This allows the cart to be towed by a vehicle. Once at the desired location, the vehicle is parked. The extendable base is extended to support the weight of the cart, which is removed from the vehicle. The cart may then be lowered and wheeled to its user site. The cart may be designed to hold baseball equipment, act as a sports training cart with first aid supplies, or material spill cleanup equipment. It may also carry food and supplies for catering, contain an outdoor mobile grill, act as a service company cart, a construction cart, an equipment cart for first responders, a pet show cart, a trade show cart, or be armored to carry ammunition and military supplies.
US20080100076 A1 is also considered by the applicant as close prior art. It discloses a cargo carrying system for use with a vehicle. The system includes a platform having roller members on an underside thereof to facilitate movement of the platform along the ground. Also included is a connection assembly which serves to permit the attachment of the platform to a vehicle. In one embodiment, both a first height adjustment mechanism and a separate, finely adjustable height mechanism are included between the connection assembly and the platform. Further included is an intermediate, slidable member used between the platform and connection member to facilitate the connection of the platform to the vehicle.
All the solutions described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of the required space between the car and the trailer, in order to allow a user to connect and disconnect the trailer from the car.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.